Things you could do with power
by Uncle.Dragon
Summary: Like the title says, this is what Shizuru Fujino did to our favorite tsundere using the power of MONEY and POW-ER. Laugh yourselves silly folks! Omake now added.
1. Chapter 1

The sun shone brightly down upon the umbrella of the table where both 13 year old Natsuki Kuga and 15 year old Shizuru Fujino sat together. Shizuru watched in earnest as Natsuki shoved spoonful after spoonful of a large ice cream sundae (with a large mayonnaise topping) into her gaping mouth.

Natsuki let out a happy sigh as she finished off the last of the dessert. "Well, gee thanks Shizuru! You should treat me to these more often, with more mayo that is."

Smiling warmly, the future young president of a global organisation replied, "You're welcome, my dear...I'm so glad you enjoyed it..."

Looking around the small outdoor diner, Shizuru asked, "I hope you don't mind me asking, but...why did you bring me here, anyway? I mean, I doubt it was just so you could treat me to a sundae..."

Shizuru nodded and a sudden image of Ideon charging up the Ideon Sword flashed in her mind as she answered. "You're right. I do have ULTERIOR motives..."

"Woah...when you say it like that, it sounds kinda creepy..." Natsuki remarked nervously, tapping her fingers together.

Shizuru giggled, and placed a gentle hand over Natsuki's. "Don't worry, my dear," she replied, still smiling, with another sudden image of Kiyohime flashing in her head this time, "I'm not planning anything sinister or dangerous...you can trust me..."

For some reason, Natsuki found it a bit hard to believe her, but she nodded in response nonetheless.

"You see," Shizuru continued, "I brought you here because I wanted to ask you if you'd be willing to sleep over at my place tonight..."

"Oh, you mean like a sleepover or something?" Natsuki asked.

Shizuru shrugged. "Sure...a sleepover...whatever makes you happy, my dear..."

"That's great, since my brother would be working late tonight anyway, I am sure he would not mind." Natsuki casually answered.

Shizuru smirked to herself, a facial gesture of hers that went unnoticed by Natsuki.

_**30 minutes later**_

As Shizuru waltzed rather lazily into the store, Midori Sugiura, who was at the counter as a part time cashier, glanced up, and quickly tossed her magazine over her shoulder.

"Ah! If it isn't good little Shizuru!" Midori exclaimed with a wide grin, "Haven't seen you here in a while..."

"Yeah, yeah," Shizuru replied, waving her off, "Look, I'm here to pick up a few things for tonight..."

The woman chuckled. "Oh ho! Tonight, eh? You got another one?"

Shizuru nodded, and pointed out to her car through the window, where Natsuki was sitting in the passenger's seat talking to the chauffeur.

Midori chuckled again, and said, "Damn, you really did go after another one, huh? You know you're going to get arrested for it one day, right? You just can't keep having sex with underage girls... even though if you are one yourself!"

Shizuru shrugged. "Like I care. My credentials as the heir to the Fujino Organisation and my connections with the Himemiya clan (via my cousin Chikane) and the First district basically protect me from any kind of police arrest. I can do whatever I want..."

"Hmph. Lucky bitch..."

"Just give me the usual toys already."

Midori nodded, and stuffed several sexual items and some roofies from the cabinets behind her into a paper bag before handing it over to Shizuru.

"Enjoy yourself...heh heh heh..." Midori snickered as Shizuru headed out the door.

As Shizuru climbed back into the car, Natsuki turned to her and asked, "What did you have to pick up, anyway?"

Shizuru stuffed the bag under her seat, replying, "Oh, nothing important. It's just for later. Let's head back to my place now, okay?"

"Yeah whatever…"

Shizuru's chauffeur thrust his key into the ignition, and turned it sideways several times until the car roared to life. Then, they drove off down the road. Shizuru licked her lips at the thought of what would transpire that night.

For Shizuru, this was something she just enjoyed doing in her spare time.

For Natsuki, this would be something that would either make her or break her...most likely the latter option.

In any case, Natsuki was going to experience much more than simple sleepover...


	2. Omake

_**Omake**_

Shizuru Fujino woke up in her futon, with painful sores all over her body, as well as seeing Natsuki sleeping right beside her, most importantly, they are both naked and Shizuru did not remember what happened.

Unless… she ate the roofies meant for Natsuki.

While Shizuru was thinking about when and how did her plan backfire, Natsuki was having a very satisfied dream.

Last night, thanks to Shizuru's chauffeur, Shizuo Fujino, who also turns out to be her older brother, Natsuki knows about what her admirer was going to do to her later, well Natsuki, who was extremely street smart for her age knows exactly how to deal with Shizuru.

Back at the Fujino residence, before they went to bed, Shizuru brought two cups of hot chocolate, just like how Shizuo predicted, Shizuru gave one cup to Natsuki; the one filled with roofies. While Shizuru goes off to the telephone to call Natsuki's brother, Takeda, she switched the cups, so Shizuru drank the roofie chocolate while Natsuki escape unscathed.

Natsuki paid her back literally by raping her that night.

So there!


End file.
